wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grizzly Hills
Furbolgs Dwarves Scourge |loc=Southeastern Northrend |level=74-76 |major=Thor Modan (3,000) Drak'Tharon Keep (2,000) |affiliation=Independent }} The Grizzly Hills, located in south-eastern Northrend, is the home ground of the Grizzlemaw furbolgs. The dwarven settlement of Thor Modan can be found in the north, as well as the Scourge fortress of Drak'Tharon Keep. Over 20,000 furbolgs live in the Grizzly Hills, most in the large settlement of Grizzlemaw. It is similar to other forests during wintertime, except that winter here is year-round. The trees are tall and thick, the pine needles and crisp, clean air produce a pleasant scent, the snow leaves the ground clean and fresh, and the hills themselves are high enough for decent elevation but low enough and gradual enough to be easily climbed. It’s one of the nicest regions in Northrend. Dwarves live here at Thor Modan, but they aren’t the only residents. Furbolgs dominate the region, and they make are fine neighbors when they’re not attacking. The Scourge has a presence here as well, but not strong enough to do much more than block the northwest corner. Wild animals roam the hills, providing plenty of meat and fur and entertainment. It’s not an easy land by any stretch, but it’s handsome and fierce and full of life. It has also been revealed that the Venture Co. will be found here, deforesting the land. http://pc.ign.com/articles/814/814776p1.html History The furbolgs claim they were the first people in these hills. So do the Drakkari, though they’re concentrated to the north in Zul’Drak. They’re may both be wrong. Another theory is that dwarves were here first. It is believed that Titans placed dwarves here, after they’d created them. It was an experiment to see if they could survive on their own. They not only survived but flourished, spreading southward and into what would later become Kalimdor and the other continents. The dwarves of Thor Modan believe they can find evidence of the dwarves ancestors in the hills, and uncover truths about their race’s early culture. Regardless, all this was well before any surviving history. But no one really knows what went on here back then. Other stories say that the Drakkari built Drak’Tharon Keep before the furbolgs built Grizzlemaw. Supposedly, the Frost Paws gathered the tribes together in part to fend off the new Drakkari threat. Both races were here and hated each other — the furbolgs had the numbers but with their new keep the Drakkari were more organized, and the trolls were always more unified than the furbolgs. The existence of Grizzlemaw affected the balance, and the furbolgs’ victory over the Drakkari in a series of skirmishes may have led to the eventual loss of Drak’Tharon to the Scourge. This region is the furbolg homeland, and they outnumber every other race here combined. They are massive bear-men, enormous creatures with a bear’s build and fur and basic features, but a man’s hands and, to a limited extent, mind. That’s a dangerous combination, and they’re powerful in a fight. Fortunately they’re not aggressive beyond their own territory. The dwarves at Thor Modan have run-ins with furbolgs on a regular basis, since the furbolgs feel the dwarves are trespassers and grave-robbers. Furbolgs are surprisingly friendly to travelers, though, and greeted them warmly once they are assured that they laid no claim to anything in the hills. They’re less approving of large groups, and particularly wary of strange races, but their caution can't be blaimed. The furbolgs have a city here, Grizzlemaw, but it holds less than half their number. The rest are gathered in clans and scattered throughout the region. Each clan has its own totem, and when one sees one he knows he's entered Snowspring territory or Winterpaw land or Snow Flurry hunting grounds or any of the others. It’s best to for a person to declare himself openly once a person sees the totem, since a furbolg may be watching and won’t appreciate the person trying to sneak past. The dwarves in Thor Modan were thrilled to see visitors and eager for news of home. They don’t get that many travelers up here. They’re not here for socializing, though, and remain focused on their excavations. They have not yet discovered anything of note, but they’re still hopeful. The Scourge forces at Drak’Tharon Keep are typical: nasty, violent and focused. They hold the passes between Zul’Drak, the Dragonblight, and the rest of the Grizzly Hills, so that more Scourge forces can reach the east or return to Icecrown Glacier. Geography thumb|left|The Grizzly Hills The Grizzly Hills are as hilly as the name suggests. Along the northern edges the land gains height and depth, approaching the level of small mountain ranges, while it flattens out a little in the south. Thick forest covers the land from end to end, broken only by small clearings or the space alongside one of the many streams and small rivers. Snow is everywhere but the region has little ice — the wind whistles overhead but the trees block it from entering down below, and the hills seem almost warm compared to the Dragonblight and the Borean Tundra. It’s still dangerous, with treacherous slopes and hidden caves and partially frozen rivers, but better than most of the other regions. All manner of wild animals live in the area, and the hills are full of life. Wolves, bears, foxes, rabbits and some small deer are the most common. Mice and other rodents hide from the snowy owls and other raptors in the trees, but mercifully snakes and spiders aren’t present here, likely due to the temperature. Wendigo and sasquatch prowl the hills, so it’s best not to go out alone. The Drakkari live just north in Zul’Drak and sometimes their hunters drift down to the hills as well, in search of prey. The Grizzly Hills have three major settlements, each controlled by a different race. It’s strange that all three coexist here, and even stranger that they’re all along the north edge. The southern hills have other furbolg tribes and the random trapper or raveler, but nothing larger than a small village. Subzones Dungeons Travel Hubs Flight paths Unknown Flight paths Unknown Regions adjacent to Grizzly Hills Notable characters Unknown PvP There is a World PvP objective between an Aliance town and a Horde town in the center of the western half of the zone. Details are unknown. Quests Unknown Resources Unknown Wild Creatures * Furbolgs * Ice trolls * Scourge * Venture Co. Notes, tips and additional info --- Images Image:Grizzly_Hills Art.jpg|Grizzly Hills concept art as seen at BlizzCon 2007 Image:Grizzly Hills Horde.jpg|Grizzly Hills Horde camp Image:Artwork2.jpg|A dock in the Grizzly Hills Videos Category:Lore Zones Category:Future Zones Category:Furbolg territories Category:Grizzly Hills Category:Continent:Northrend Category:Wrath of the Lich King